A firefly in the darkness
by Mr. Mainque
Summary: Una niña vive con su madre en el bosque, sabe que hay algo llamado EL SECRETO y no mucho mas, hasta que un dia esta jugando en el bosque con su madre y ambas sufren la peor suerte...


******Mama**

(o como ella jugaba en el bosque con su madre)

Mama es bella.

Mama es bella y ella vive con mama en su casita, aparte de la casita los bosques se extienden en distancias infinitas, mas y mas arboles, cada uno con su propio secreto.

A veces mama le muestra cosas lindas en el bosque, arroyos o arboles especialmente viejos, pero ella esta contenta por el solo hecho de estar con mama.

Cuando el sol esta alto, ella y mama juegan en el patio o ella ayuda a mama a recoger leña o comida, mama esta casi siempre alegre.

Cuando la luna sale(_ella esta en la luna_ le dice mama _no se si algún día saldrá, pero es triste_) ellas prenden fuego en la chimenea si hace frio, comen algo, y mama le canta algo para que duerma, pero a veces mama esta triste.

-Ojala pudiera mostrarte el mundo fuera de aquí, pero las tradiciones familiares me lo prohíben hasta que llegues a la mayoría de edad y te pueda mostrar _EL SECRETO_

No sabe que es _EL SECRETO_ porque mama no se lo quiere decir, mama le cuenta lo que quiera sobre fuera del bosque, pero no sobre _EL SECRETO._

Pero mama esta casi siempre de buen humor, ella habla con los animales del bosque y le dice que tiene que ser gentil pero valiente, y nunca dejarse dominar por uno.

Mama tiene la crin verde rojiza y el pelaje de un verde casi blanco, mama a veces le dice que ella se parece mas a su padre que a ella, pero no le dice que es un padre.

Si se lo pregunta, ella se enoja y se va de la habitación diciendo malas palabras como la que empieza con hijo o la que empieza con mal.

A veces, cuando están jugando, mama se detiene por un momento y respira algo mas fuerte y luego sigue, pero cuando ve a mama hacer eso, ella siente un frio recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y no miedo sino MIEDO, no sabe porque pero tiene la sensación de que eso es malo para mama.

Ella no sabe mucho sobre el mundo que la rodea, sabe que el bosque en el que están se llama everfree y que fuera hay lugares con muchos ponies llamados ciudades, conoce muchos animales y como un millón de plantas, sabe que cuando un juguete suyo se rompe, mama se pone triste porque antes eran suyos así que los cuida mucho y sabe que, en cierta forma, ella es distinta de los demás porque su familia tiene algo muy valioso, aunque no sabe si esa distinción es buena o mala.

Cuando deja de hacer frio y empieza a hacer calor mama se va por un día dejándola sola y cuando vuelve se nota que lloro, y ella en su corazón de niña no sabe como aliviarla.

Una ves entro y mama tenia una soga alrededor del cuello, pero cuando la vio mama se saco la cuerda inmediatamente y corrió hacia ella llorando.

Mama es una persona muy linda pero triste, ella no sabe decirlo así pero sabe que es así.

Un día esta jugando con mama entre unos arboles y de repente ella se para para respirar, ella mira a mama y siente algo malo en el aire así que va corriendo al lado suyo.

Mama respira con muchísima fuerza y se lleva una de las patas al pecho, le dice que valla a la ciudad siguiendo el camino mas pequeño que sale de su casa y busque a algo llamado medico, que le sera fácil encontrar uno, y que si ella no se despierta, le diga que ella tiene un tío que la cuida pero no volverá hasta mañana.

Ella corre lo mas rápido que puede y hasta logra volar un poco en el camino, le pregunta a alguien, confusa, que su mama le pidió que llevara a un medico.

Un ponie cuya crin y cola parece estar hecha de arco iris y el pelaje de un tono azul casi negro, de la misma edad que su madre, oye esto y la toma en brazos antes de volar muy rápido hacia una casa enorme y blanca.

-¿Donde esta tu madre?

Ella le indica lo poco que sabe y ella asiente luego de pensar un momento y entra a la casa enorme.

Unos minutos después(parecen años) la ponie con alas sale arrastrando a un ponie con cuerno por la bata.

-¿Me dirá que no tiene tiempo, ahora que ve a esta niña sola y asustada?

El la mira algo enojado por un segundo y luego se suaviza su mirada, le sonríe culpable y acepta acompañarla.

-Así me gusta, según ella viven en una chosita en el bosque everfree.

Ella vuela tomándolos a los dos(aun con esa carga va muy rápido) y ella le indica a la ponie de arco iris el camino hasta que ven una luz y bajan, llegando a su casa.

Los guiá hasta donde esta su madre y ella aun respira, su pecho se mueve rápidamente arriba y abajo.

El medico le pregunta de forma confusa si sabe que le paso, y ella le dice que estaban jugando y se llevo una pata al pecho.

Empieza a darle golpes suaves pero fuertes en el lugar al que su madre se llevo la pata, pero luego de unos segundos su mama deja de respirar.

No sabe lo que es la muerte pero sabe que la tiene enfrente, sabe que su mama esta durmiendo pero que es una siesta que nunca acabara.

Ve eso y corre antes de que la puedan atrapar, no dice que tiene un tío o algo así; simplemente escapa de la muerte.

Vaga en el bosque durante varios días, a veces los animales la ayudan porque saben lo que le ocurrió a su madre pero casi siempre esta sola.

Sin saber lo que es la muerte esta de luto por su madre.

******Monolitos.**

(O como ella llego a una ciudad muy neblinosa)

El bosque es enorme, frio y en cierta forma cruel, aunque en ningún momento pasa hambre en todos lados no siente sino dolor al caminar en el, nunca pasa hambre ya que su madre le enseño a buscar comida, no pasa frio porque su madre le enseño a encontrar un refugio o si no puede encontrarlo hacer uno, pero eso es precisamente lo cruel:su madre esta en todos lados, en ese arroyo tan parecido al que solían usar para bañarse, en ese árbol curvo, el bosque es su madre y la protege pero obligandola a recordar.

Vaga durante días, una de sus alas le pica porque se sentó y esta rozo hiedra, siente el cuerpo rígido porque se acostó en un lugar con el suelo muy duro pero dentro de todo su salud se conserva, se pregunta si su madre seguirá donde estaba antes y si su cama estará caliente.

Esta caminando bajo un rayo de sol en un claro y de repente escucha un ruido y corre en la dirección contraria, corre hasta agotarse.

Mientras descansa se da cuenta de que esta mirando en dirección a su hogar, se siente triste pero sabe que tendrá que volver.

Llega rápidamente porque fue a muchos lugares en su camino hasta oír el ruido, lo que tardo cuatro días en hacer caminando, lo hace en una tarde de trote.

Su casita sigue igual, la puerta esta cerrada así que ella entra apenas pudiendo contener el llanto cuando los recuerdos la invaden, y busca una alforja que sabe que hay en algún lugar de la casa durante varias horas hasta encontrarla, y le pone una capota, bufanda y algo de comida dentro.

Se esta yendo cuando va a su habitación y toma un peluche viejo que esta en la cama, era de su madre y precisamente por eso lo quiere.

Sale del que era su hogar sin el valor necesario para ver si su madre sigue donde estaba así que simplemente vuelve a vagar en el bosque, esa noche un oso la encuentra cuando empieza a oscurecer así que duerme con calor, abrazada por el oso y con un hombro en el que llorar por primera ves en mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente el oso la carga por unas horas pero la deja sola comunicándole como puede que tiene cosas que hacer, le da un abrazo y se va.

Ella camina hasta decidir ir a ver que es lo que hizo el ruido que la asusto el día anterior para distraerse un momento y en el camino recuerda el ruido:algo había caído, y lo que parecían ser unas voces a lo lejos.

A medida que se acerca escucha cada ves mas sonidos extraños, fuertes y que le lastiman los oidos, golpes metalicos y gritos.

Cuando lleva unos minutos caminando empieza a ver que los arboles ralean, camina un poco mas y el pasto empieza a tener senderos, doscientos metros mas y ve una casita.

Reconoce una ciudad distinta a la que vio hace unos dias, mas grande y con mas cosas, y decide ir a ella para dejar de pensar en su madre.

La ciudad es terriblemente neblinosa, humeda y fria, pero no le recuerda a su madre.

Camina todo el día sintiendo dolor en los cascos porque el pavimento es muy duro, y cuando se acuesta, recuerda que un adulto dijo que "al final todas se convierten en putitas" y se pregunta si eso se aplicara a ella y si dolera.

Pero dentro de todo, sabe que no le pasara aunque no sabe bien porque, al ver a otros ponies confirmo lo que ya sabia:ella tiene algo distinto a ellos y en cierta forma la pone por encima y por debajo de ellos a la ves.

Lo peor de la ciudad es la niebla, cuando los dias pasan, esta le parece cada ves mas opresiva y las piernas de los ponies adultos empiezan a parecer monolitos que entran a ella y no terminan jamas, hundiendose en el infinito.

Ve en la mirada de otros potrillos(se siente rara viendo a alguien de su raza aparte de su madre, y nunca se acostumbra a ello del todo) que a ellos tambien les pasa.

Con el tiempo aprende mas y mas cosas:los ponies con cuernos son unicornios y los alados como ella pegasos, los que no tienen ninguna de las dos son simplemente ponies de tierra.

Los unicornios pueden hacer cosas extrañas con su magia asi como los pegasos pueden volar, y los de tierra son mucho mas fuertes que los otros.

Pero ante todo, que ella es diferente, sabe que en parte es por haber estado aislada aunque esto nunca pasa de su subconciente hasta que crece un poco pero hay algo en ella que la separa de los demas.

La mayoria del tiempo tiene algo de hambre porque lo unico que come es lo que logra conseguir en base a pequeños robos que no afectan realmente a nadie, una ves encuentra algo de dinero y cuando esta a punto de comprar algo para comer se lo durante varias horas.

Varias veces piensa en volver a su hogar pero no puede, hay demasiados recuerdos alli y no la dejarian vivir, al menos, en la ciudad a veces puede jugar con otros potrillos aunque no encaje del todo y distraerse un poco, aprende a leer sola porque muchas veces lo unico que puede hacer para entretenerse es leer papeles en el suelo, una ves una yegua verde menta le esta por enseñar a leer pero un unicornio la amenaza sin razon y ella se tiene que ir para que no le lanze una roca en la cabeza.

Pasan los meses y ella no se enferma gracias a pura suerte, a lo sumo se resfria un par de veces pero siempre logra curarse sola.

Una día ve a varios unicornios jugeteando con su magia: hacen un circulo del tamaño de un potrillo, les hacen cuatro circulos pequeños en la linea para apoyar las patas y luego les hacen varios simbolos alrededor, los unicornios entran al circulo y al parecer su magia se hace mas fuerte mientras el circulo brilla.

Ella les pide usar el circulo sin saber porque y los unicornios la dejan aunque saben que no lograra nada, ella se para alli y siente algo liviano en el estomago pero es agradable.

Mira el circulo y los simbolos y estos parecen bailar en su mirada,no sabe que hace pero

(_Eso crece_)

mueve un poco las alas y movimientos cortos y rapidos y las letras empiezan a girar brillando, luego de unos momentos un rayo de luz sale de su pecho y ella ve sorprendida como esta haciendo magia, levantando piedritas y lanzando pequeños hechizos sin mas razon que la de confirmar lo que esta pasando.

Enfoca la mirada para probar que es lo mas grande que puede hace

(_Eso crece_)

r y logra elevar una baldosa desprendida del suelo con un esfuerzo increible.

Los unicornios la miran sorprendida y escapan, creyendo que es un demonio, pero uno se queda sin comprender.

-P...pero...como hiciste eso?

-No se...¿Es m

Pero ella no puede terminar, el unicornio que se había quedado, de un tono rojizo, se va corriendo.

******Chispasos.**

(o como ella intenta entender lo que ocurrio)

Camina alejandose de donde los potrillos jugaban y se pregunta, confusa, que es lo que paso.

Sin saber porque eso le recuerda a su madre y se pregunta si ella podia hacer eso, ¿porque nunca se lo dijo?¿es _EL SECRETO_?

Como sea, empieza a tener hambre y el aire empieza a estar mas frio que de costumbre, asi que duerme.

Sueña que esta en un lugar oscuro y tibio que es infinito en todas direcciones, y oye dos voces a lo lejos, una gritando y otra casi inaudible, e intenta correr a ellas porque ALGO BUENO esta pasando pero eso esta pasando porque ALGO MALO esta pasando, pero jamas llega, porque esta en el _karaļvalsts strīdus_ y este es infinito.

Y el tiempo pasa.

Muchas lunas suben y muchos soles bajan mientras ella crece.

_Y eso crece._

******Nacimiento.**

(o como ella lo entiende)

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso porque casi no recuerda que siquiera paso, y esta triste.

El incidente quedo en el olvido hace mucho tiempo, solo algo que recuerda en sueños y que nunca se repitio.

Esta triste porque no sabe donde esta El.

El es un unicornio que ella pensaba que era un ponie muy especial pero no aparece, y ya deberia haber llegado hacia una hora, esta triste y recuerda a su madre, muerta hace ocho años en ese momento, que nunca le quizo decir lo que era un padre y se enojaba si se lo preguntaba, preguntandose si su padre le habria hecho lo mismo que le estaba haciendo El en ese momento.

Mira la puerta esperansada cuando la escucha abrirse, pero no es el.

_Y yo que me vesti especialmente para esto..._

Mira su collar en el reflejo de una copa, una cinta ancha de tela con un corazoncito de cobre colgando, y recuerda que era caro para lo que suele lo puso para El y El no se aparece.

Un mesero la toca el hombro con delicadesa y la dice que El llamo al restaurant y aviso que no va a poder ir con ella esta noche porque recibio un llamado del trabajo y no tendra tiempo.

Por supuesto, el trabaja en la policia y Ella aprecia que el se arriesge por el bien de otros pero empieza a darse cuenta de que casi no tiene tiempo para si mismo y por ende casi no lo tiene para ella, lo quiere pero eso es algo que la esta cansando.

Sale del local mas triste que antes y al oir un golpe y varios gritos a lo lejos va a ver que sucede, cuando un rugido enorme llega a sus oidos asustandola, pero sigue adelante de todas formas por un presentimiento.

Ve una luz intensa a varias calles y acelera el vuelo

_¿Y si el esta ahy?_

Con un esfuerzo, el aire

_¿Y si lo mandaron a contener lo que sea que alla hecho es rugido?_

de la noche esta frio y humedo.

_Ocho años..._

¿Que fue eso?se pregunta, confusa, el pensamiento que aparecio en su mente le recuerda algo de cuando era una niña y llevaba poco tiempo en esa ciudad, pero no logra recordar que.

_(eso gira)_

Esta confundida por la familiaridad de esos pensamientos pero sigue volando, preocupada por El.

_Todo este tiempo preparándome, y oyendo sus estupideces dia y noche..._

_(eso crece)_

_Pero ya veran, pequeños ponies, ya entenderan hasta que punto puede llegar su dolor..._

Ella vuela lo mas rapido que puede, ahora autenticamente asustada por el bienestar de El.

Ve humo a una calle y una figura alta y delgada moviendose, levantandose en ella.

Una risa sacude su mente al mismo tiempo que el mueve sus quijadas sin hacer sonido alguno, y al fin lo ve claramente: todo su cuerpo parece estar compuesto de una amalgama de seres distintos, su cabeza es la de un dragon y sus cuernos parecen ser de toro.

El miedo la invade no por si misma sino por el, lo ve agachado detras de una barricada en la calle.

-AVANCE CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO O INICIAREMOS LAS HOSTILIDADES HACIA USTED-grita un policia

_(eso se prepara)_

Antes de esconderse inmediatamente detras de la ser simplemente lanza un has de magia negrusca hacia la barricada detras de la que estaba destruyendola completamente, los unicornios salen de detras de las barricadas, furiosos y asustados, y lanzan su magia sin hacerle daño, otra risa sacude su mente.

Esta fu.

******Inciso.**

(o como ella viaja a otro mundo)

_Esta en un lugar oscuro y tibio que recuerda de hace mucho tiempo pero sin poder precisar donde lo vio, sin embargo sabe que esta en el _karaļvalsts strīdus _y algo bueno esta a punto de pasar._

_Oye dos voces a lo lejos, una gritando y la otra casi inaudible, y corre hacia ellas porque no quiere que le pase nada a El mientras ella esta alli, luego de correr por lo que parece una eternidad ve dos entes de luz, uno violeta y otro amarillo, que la miran sorprendidos mientras las tres entran en una comprensión absoluta._

_(Ellas son yo.)_

_(Yo soy ellas.)_

_(Ellas lo comprenden..._

_...Tan bien como yo..._

_...porque soy ellas.)_

_(Ella esta triste)_

_(Su hermano y su amiga.)_

_(La apertura.)_

******Karaliene.**

(o como ella lo logra)

riosa al pensar en que esa cosa podria hacerle daño e El.

_(eso nace)_

Ella siente algo rodeandola pero es algo tibio y que la protege, no algo malo.

Corre hacia el ser extraño que aparecio y lo impacta en el pecho en una estallido enorme mientras una luz rosada y otra azul aparecen por un segundo para luego desaparecer.

El la mira furioso y la intenta arañar con una garra de dragon pero no le hace nada porque algo la protege.

La mira sin comprender y ella lo muerde mientras da un salto para tirarlo al suelo, abriendo la carne en su brazo y sintiendo la sangre que fluye

_(No estas lista)_

por sus mandibulas

_(Esto te matara)_

pero el le saca el bra

_(Debes escapar, podremos hacer al_

zo mientras ella retrocede de un salto, agachando las orejas

_go cuando tu cuerpo este_

y el lanza un hechizo que l

_listo para esto)_

a lanza varios metros en el aire

_(no importa)_

pero ella logra hacer una contorsion en el aire y evitar ca

_(lo amo)_

er de cabeza a duras pen

_(lo protegere)_

as.

_(que asi sea si es tu deseo)_

Se lansa de nuevo contra el ser y esta la esquiva, pero ella lo mira, furiosa, y siente algo creciendo en su interior, en un segundo una luz envuelve todo acabando tanto con ella como con el.

******El**

(o como El la ve morir)

El esta detras de la barricada sin saber muy bien que hacer; su cuerno esta volviendolo loco por la magia que emana de la nube de humo que hay a varios metros y su jefe se asoma a gritar por el megafono para esconderse detras de la barricada de pared de magia grisácea destruye tanto la barricada como a su jefe en un segundo.

Todos los unicornios del equipo preparan sus cuernos y saltan de detras de la barricada para atacarlo pero no le hacen ni un rasguño y sienten una risa en su mente, pero sienten una fuerza magica acercandose rapidamente a ellos y miran detras.

Lo que parece ser un lobo enorme(le dobla el tamaño a un ponie de tierra corpulento facilmente) y hecho de magia corre hacia ellos, que se esconden detras de lo que pueden.

Sus cuernos estan volviendose locos, tanto el lobo como el ser que salio de la nada emiten cantidades masivas de energia.

El se asoma desde detras de un banco y ve algo en el centro del lobo, al principio no reconoce la figura amarillenta que hay en el centro, pero luego se da cuenta.

-¿Karaliene?

¿_Que hace ella en ese lugar?._

Tienen una pelea corta y de repente ella se queda quieta.

_(Te amo)_

mirando a la cosa enorme

_(Te protegere)_

y siente magia preparandose dentro de ella.

-¡Karaliene!

Una luz invade todo mientras ve que tanto Ella como el ser literalmente se disuelven en el aire ante la cantidad de magia que sale expulsada de su pecho.

Lo ultimo que el ve antes de desmallarse es un brillo azulado parpadear en el cielo, como una luciernaga en la oscuridad.


End file.
